Fisk's Secret (21+)
__TOC__ Announcement Fisk's Secret '' ''The harvest this Deoch has been splendid, our crops have never been as good as they have this spring. The rich soil seems to have inspired the other mundanes to start gardens of their own, the flowers that I have seen are amazing! It seems I am not the only one that was admiring the flowers, I saw someone dressed in a cloak looking at the new flowers for many suns. Perhaps Fisk would know something, you may want to try visiting him. His home sits beyond the Garamonde Theatre, maybe you can find out who it was. Eeva '' ''Suomi Innkeeper Description Speak with Fisk in Suomi to start the quest. Released on June 12, 2009. Insight 21+ Registered Characters only Approximate completion time: 1hr+ (including 1hr wait for quest item) Rewards If you reveal Fisks Secret :250,000 experience :Legend mark - "Told Fisk's Secret" :Hidden Legend Mark - "Disreputable - 1" If you Keep Fisks Secret :750,000 experience :Legend mark - "Kept Fisk's Secret" :Hidden Legend Mark - "Reputable - 1" Walk through (source) Items Needed :30,000 gold, Wine (5), Grapes 10 Procedure : 1. Visit Fisk, the rogue skill trainer in Soumi. Speak to him. : Click Admirer :Click will help you and keep your secret. :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Where do I begin? :Click Next :Click Next :2. He asks you to get five water lillies from Thulin, the keeper of the Garamonde Theatre. The theatre is just next to Fisk's house. Thulin is to the right of the stage. Speak with him. :Click Lilies :Click What do you need me to do? :Click Next :Click Next :3. Bring him five wine bottles. You can buy them from Viveka, the tavernkeeper on the far South-East side of Soumi. If she is sold out, you can find some at the tavern on the far west side of Undine. :4. Return to Thulin at the Theatre and say "wine". :Click here they are. :Click Next :Click cannot say. They are very much appreciated, though. :Click Next :5. Return to Fisk. Speak to him. :Click Admirer :Click here they are. :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :6. Travel to the Suomi Inn, located in the center of town. Speak to Eeva, the innkeeper. :Click Petunias :Click Sure :Click Next :Click Next :7. You need to bring back ten bunches of grapes. The farmer, Alvar is in the house just west of the tavern you were once at earlier. You can either purchase grapes from Alvar directly or you can pay 100g to gather some from his fields. If you choose to follow the fields, do not cross the green growing grapes or you will be ejected from the field and charged 1000 gold. If Alvar has no grapes for sale or the fields are picked, you can purchase more from the bakery in Piet. :8. Return to Eeva at the Inn and say "grapes". :Click here they are. :Click Next :Click cannot say. I am grateful for them, though. :Click Next :9. Return to Fisk. Speak to him. :Click Admirer :Click here they are. :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :10. Travel to the entrance of Suomi and enter the Deoch temple. Speak to Vivianne, the temple keeper. :Click Rose :Click need a pink rose. Would you happen to have one? :Click am helping someone make a bouquet, but I cannot tell you who. :Click Next :Click Certainly. :Click Next :11. Return to Fisk. Speak to him. :Click Admirer :Click here it is. :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :12. Travel back to the Soumi Tavern. Speak to Viveka again. :Click Bouquet :Click much? :Click you go. Put the pink rose in the middle. :Click Close :13. You must now wait one real life hour for the next step to become available. :14. Once an hour has passed, speak to Viveka again. :Click Close :15. Return to Fisk. Speak to him. :Click Admirer :Click Next :Click Close :16. Go to Bertil, the fae white wizard on the far West corner of Suomi. Speak to her. :Click Delivery :Click Next :Click are from a secret admirer, who I cannot reveal to you. :Click Next :Click Close :17. Return to Fisk one final time. Speak to him. :Click Admirer :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Next :Click Close Category:Quest